As Long as You're There
As Long as You're There 'è una canzone originale alla cui composizione hanno contribuito Max Martin e Claude Kelly. Nella serie televisiva di ''Glee è cantata da Sunshine Corazon nel finale della seconda stagione, New York, come performance d'esibizione dei Vocal Adrenaline alle Nazionali 2011. Il brano è stato aggiunto alla tracklist dell'album Glee: The Music, Volume 6. Poco prima dell'esibizione, Sunshine è ansiosa ed ha un forte senso di nausea. Rachel, infiltrandosi nel bagno femminile, le dà conforto e soprattutto trova la maniera più delicata per chiederle scusa per come si era comportata con lei all'inizio dell'anno. Sunshine ritrova così il coraggio, lanciando spesso occhiate dolci a Rachel in tribuna. Finn si dimostra felicemente sorpreso dal comportamento di Rachel e lei gli spiega che sta rimediando ad un vecchio torto (si riferisce a quando ha deliberatamente sabotato l'audizione di Sunshine per le Nuove Direzioni spaventata dalla sua bravura). Testo della canzone '''Sunshine: Hmm Hmm All my life I've waited for the right Moment to let you know I don't wanna let you go But now I've realized There's just no perfect time To confess how I feel This much I know is real So I refuse to Waste one more second Without you Knowing my heart Baby 'cause I don't Need anything else but your love Nothing but you means a thing to me I'm incomplete When you're not there Holding me, touching me I swear All of the rest could just disappear And I wouldn't even care As long as you're there Take these words Don't let them go unheard This is me reaching out I hope you can hear me now 'Cause baby my heart's at stake Take it, it's yours to break I'd rather try and lose Than keep this love from you Yeah So I refuse to Waste one more second Without you Knowing my heart Baby 'cause I don't Need anything else but your love Nothing but you means a thing to me I'm incomplete When you're not there Holding me, touching me I swear All of the rest could just disappear And I wouldn't even care As long as you're there Each day and night That I've kept this a secret It'd killed me It's time To share what I feel inside Vocal Adrenaline: No, I don't Sunshine e i Vocal Adrenaline: Need anything else but your love Nothing but you means a thing to me Sunshine: I'm incomplete When you're Sunshine e i Vocal Adrenaline: Not there Holding me, touching me I swear All of the rest could just disappear And I wouldn't even care As long as you're there Vocal Adrenaline: As long as you're there Sunshine e i Vocal Adrenaline: As long as you're there Oh, oh, oh Classifiche Curiosità *Questa è la prima volta che vediamo un'esibizione di Sunshine assieme ai Vocal Adrenaline; *L'ultimo assolo di Sunshine nella seconda stagione; *La settima canzone originale ad essere rilasciata; *Per la prima volta, una canzone originale non viene cantata da uno dei membri delle Nuove Direzioni. Galleria di foto Asly3.PNG|As Long As You're There 1|link=As Long As You're There|linktext=As Long As You're There Asly2.PNG|As Long As You're There 2|link=As Long As You're There Asly1.PNG|As Long As You're There 3|link=As Long As You're There asly4.PNG|As Long As You're There 4 asly5.PNG|As Long As You're There 5 asly6.PNG|As Long As You're There 6|link=As Long As You're There asly7.PNG|As Long As You're There 7|link=As Long As You're There snapsketchedsunshine.JPG|Sunshine singing|link=As Long As You're There Video Categoria:Canzoni Sunshine Corazon Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 2 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Vocal Adrenaline Categoria:Canzoni Nazionali 2011 Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Categoria:Canzoni Originali Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two